The inventive concept relates generally to semiconductor memory devices and memory systems. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to semiconductor memory devices having different constituent memory cell arrays that are accessed by a processor according to certain data characteristics.
Many contemporary memory systems include an increasing number of semiconductor memory devices. Quite often, different memory types, each type being characterized by respective performance capabilities, are used in memory systems in order to accommodate different data types and data requirements. This increasing complexity notwithstanding, contemporary memory systems must meet ever increasing demands for data access speed and data accuracy. Accordingly, the demands placed upon memory system and memory device designers to provide memory systems capable of providing efficient data access of data having different characteristics remain constant.